Embodiments of the present invention provide an apparatus and method for ejecting a semiconductor package. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention provide an apparatus and method for ejecting a semiconductor package from a socket.
A known semiconductor package extractor is a screw handle extractor that pulls a semiconductor package from a socket. FIG. 1 shows an illustration of a known screw handle extractor 100 for pulling a semiconductor package 150 (e.g., a pin grid array package) from a socket 120. Screw handle extractor 100 includes a handle 101 affixed to a screw shaft 102. Bracket 103 is also affixed to screw shaft 102. Screw shaft 102 rotates through threaded passage 104 of housing 105. Bracket 103 includes lip 106 and lip 107, each of which can be positioned under an edge of semiconductor package 150. Housing 105 can rest upon an upper surface of socket 120, which includes a plurality of pin receptors 121 to receive pins 156 and mechanically and electrically couple package 150 to socket 120.
Package 150 can include a cover 151 that may disperse heat from a semiconductor die 153. A thermal interface material 152 (e.g., an elastomer type material, a grease and phase change material, etc.) mechanically and thermally couples cover 151 and semiconductor die 153. A plurality of solder bump connections mechanically and electrically couple semiconductor die 153 and substrate 155. The package 150 includes at least one wiring layer (not shown) to electrically couple semiconductor die 153 to pins 156.
To extract package 150 from socket 120, housing 105 can rest upon the upper surface of socket 120 and each of lips 106, 107 may be positioned under an edge of package 150. Handle 101 is then rotated to move bracket 103 away from socket 120. As bracket 103 moves away from socket 120, lips 106 and 107 pull package 150 out of socket 120.
FIG. 2 is an illustration of the forces exerted upon a package during extraction of the package from a socket by the screw handle extractor illustrated in FIG. 1. Lips 106 and 107 apply pulling forces 201 and 202 to the edges of package 150 in a direction away from socket 120. Friction between the pins of package 150 and socket 120 exerts retention forces 205 about the central portion of package 150 and in the direction of socket 120. When the pulling forces 201 and 202 exceed the retention forces 205, the package 150 can be pulled out of the socket 120.
Pulling package 150 from socket 120 with screw handle extractor 100 can disadvantageously result in degradation of the mechanical and thermal coupling of cover 151 and semiconductor die 153. FIG. 3 shows an illustration of degradation of the thermal coupling between a package cover and a semiconductor die. The pulling forces 201 and 202 applied along the edges of package 150 can result in cover 151 being deflected away from semiconductor die 153 and may degrade the thermal interface between the cover 151 and semiconductor die 153. For example, thermal interface material 152 may delaminate from cover 151 and/or semiconductor die 153. The pulling forces 201 and 202 can also cause substrate deflection under the semiconductor die 153 during package extraction.
Other known apparatus that can remove a pin grid array package from a socket include a raked-end crowbar. The raked-end crowbar can lever a pin grid array package away from the socket. The tines of the raked-end of the crowbar can be positioned between the pins of the pin grid array under an edge of the pin grid array package. The other end of the crowbar is then pushed down to lever the edge of the pin grid array package away from the socket. Use of a raked-end crowbar can also disadvantageously cause thermal interface degradation between cover 151 and semiconductor die 153. Another known apparatus to facilitate removal of a semiconductor package from a socket is a zero insertion force (ZIF) socket. A ZIF socket typically requires longer stubsxe2x80x94the electrical path from the package pins to the board busxe2x80x94which can disadvantageously degrade system performance.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for a method and system which can advantageously eject a semiconductor package from a socket.
Embodiments of the present invention provide apparatus and methods to eject a semiconductor package from a semiconductor package socket. A package ejector can be coupled to a semiconductor package socket. The package ejector can include an ejector cam and be coupled to an upper surface of the semiconductor package socket.